


Werewolf Lena Luthor

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen, To Serve Man (Werewolf eating Humans), Werewolf Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Lena wasn't going to find herself in there anytime soon, outside public bathrooms aren't the cleanliest of places.Lena looked around confused, "Where's everyone else? Doesn't a production usually have more people to run everything?".Lena denied the hug Gynn was about to give her, knowing that she'll be blushing up a storm."What's wrong?" Brie spoke up but Lena didn't bother to answer as she made a full-on sprint towards the public toilet.A multitude of bugs scattered from Lena's feet as she ran to check the only part of the mirror that wasn't scribbled in graffiti or completely broken."What's happening to." Lena's chest constricted and felt like it wasn't going to stop.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Characters and Credit

Writer:   
Genre: Horror

 **Characters (Vampire Diaries TVShow)**  
Elena Gilbert Age: 22 Year Old  
Caroline Forbes Age: 22 Year Old

 **Characters (Arrowverse TVShow)**  
Lena Luthor Age: 22 Year Old  
Caitlin Snow Age: 22 Year Old

 **Characters (Gossip Girls TVShow)**  
Blair Cornelia Waldorf Age: 22 Year Old

 **Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)**  
Aria Marie Montgomery Age: 22 Year Old  
Spencer Jill Hastings Age: 22 Year Old  
Alison “Ali” Lauren DiLaurentis Age: 22 Year Old  
Hanna Olivia Marin Age: 22 Year Old  
Emily Catherine Fields Age: 22 Year Old  
Mona Vanderwaal Age: 22 Year Old

 **Parody of Real Actress**  
Actress Brie Larson Age: 22 Year Old


	2. Prologue

Lena Luthor’s eyes shot open as the monstrous creature bit deep into her neck. The large furry creature’s teeth sank in until they hit bone. She wanted to scream, but the immense pain and the blood gurgling from her neck seem to prevent her from doing so. Her eyes were ready to burst out of their sockets; even more so when the creature was able to sink its teeth even further into her skin. A single tear couldn’t even make it out of her eyes as the world turned dark and the pain was simply released. The black void awaited her and she felt nothingness; presumably due to the fact that she simply just died. It happened so fast and nothing prepared her for it. One moment she was walking home at night, still excited for her first semester in college to start. The next a furry creature appears and kills her. Now she assumes that the afterlife awaits her or perhaps this black void is what people truly experience after death. It didn’t matter, either way, life dealt her a shitty hand.

Her assumption would prove to be incorrect as she surprised herself by opening her eyes. She was huddled in a bush with the sun shining down on her. No memories of the previous night and none of her small brush with death and the afterlife.

Lena turned to the next section of her textbook. She was hoping to get ahead in her 201 Biology class just so she could earn some extra free time by midterms. She was smart, studious, and diligent. All the nice things her teachers would say as they cheered her on to get into a good college. They told her she could make it to Harvard, Oxford, or whatever prestigious school she wanted to. She, of course, didn’t think herself capable of handling those schools and she wanted to stick close to her family to visit anytime she wanted. She chose the college in Seattle Washington.

Lena thought choosing to live in the Sorority house would group her in with like-minded people she could be friends with.

“YOU BITCH”

She couldn’t be any more wrong.

“Who said you could fuck my boyfriend?!”

Lena tried to concentrate on her textbook as two of the girls in the house started to fight. She had a good guess with who was fighting with whom. She could just tune them out like usual.

“At least I’m getting laid!”

“Fuck you! You’re the reason why STDS are so high in this country.”

“If STDs are the price to pay for a good fuck then it’s fine. God, Trev, rode me like a stallion last night. His di-”

She couldn’t tune them out this time! Lena shut her book and got up from her personal desk. She made a brief exit out of her room, went down the hall, and leaned on the railway that leads down the stairs. At the base of the stairs stood the two women fighting.

“You should seriously consider killing yourself. I can end your social life in more ways than one bitch.” The woman with brown hair, a slim figure, and a fierce attitude said. Her name was Elena and from Lena’s perspective, she was less than hospitable under normal circumstances. Elena had rather unflattering nicknames for her and she made sure to say it whenever she could.

The voluptuous busty blond did an exaggerated sigh, “Gawwwwd. You think we can get that stick out of your ass if we went to an orgy?” Caroline Forbes was a full-on slut and she was proud to admit it. Elena tried to use the slang term against Caroline before, but she only got turned on. Sex was literally the only thing on her mind.

Elena Gilbert sneered and rolled her eyes. She looked around and noticed the eavesdropping Lena. A smirk appeared on face, “Well look who decided to crawl out of her room. What do you want Bookworm? Come to bitch about our voices being too loud again?”

Lena gripped the rail tightly, “More or less.” The fewer words she said the better. Elena just needed her to say a single full-length sentence to corrupt what she said and use it to make a drawn-out argument.

Elena tilted her head back to Caroline, “You heard her. Best shut your whore mouth.” Elena walked away from the woman and out the front door.

“You started the fight.” Caroline rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs. She only gave Lena a short greeting as she headed to her room.

Lena decided to walk down the stairs and get something to drink. As she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge a blond woman with wavy long hair, a nicely structured face, and an almost hourglass figure walked in.

“Hi, Brie Larson.” Lena chugged the bottle immediately after. She was dreading what the actress had to say about the boyfriend thing. If She heard it, then Brie definitely heard it as well. Brie had made it well and clear that she had a..well dislike would be putting it lightly. Hatred would be more appropriate for her disposition on men.

“I can’t believe they even put any trust in men. I mean they’re obviously being used by those worthless things.”

“Uh-huh.” Lena adopted ‘the confirm her biases’ strategy when talking about men with Brie. She didn’t know what horrific thing happened with Brie to cause her to hate men and she wasn’t willing to give out a straight story either. 

“Don’t trust any men, Lena. That’s all the advice I can give you.” Brie, surprisingly, didn’t go into a man hatred fueled rant like usual. She cricked her neck a bit and stretched, “Mind handing me a bottle? I got a session later. Always need to stay hydrated.”

Lena said to Brie "You are sexist"

Despite her hatred of men, Lena genuinely enjoys her company. In fact, Brie was one of the few people Lena could stand in this damn sorority house. Lena shook her head as more than a few violent thoughts came up as she handed Brie a bottle of water, “For Rita or Gynn?”

“Gynn today. She’s starting a new short film; I’m in the secondary role for once.”

“What’s it about?”

“Don’t know. Gynn said it’s supposed to be a multi-interpretation project. Emily Catherine Fields and Aria Marie Montgomery are going to be there too, but mostly to observe the production in action. Want to come?”

Lena leaned against the wall as she took another swig of her water bottle. She gave an audible hymn to show that she was thinking about it. She doesn’t have a reason to go, yet she didn’t have a reason not to go. She could use the excuse that she’s studying, but she knows that even if she missed a session she can always pick up where she was last time.


	3. Chapter 1

Then again, she does have an opportunity to see a film production in action. She had less than nice things to say about Emily and Aria, anyone can sense their bullshit from miles away, but they shouldn’t be a huge distraction from the production process. The worst they are is all talk and no bite anyway, filthy little liars.

“Sure.”

Brie beamed, “Great. I can take you to where we’re filming in twenty minutes.”

“That early?”

“Of course. I’m arriving a bit later than the others though, but usually, you want to get there very early to set up the stage, get the script down, talk with the director, etc. I heard people in Hollywood go as early as twelve hours before any filming starts, maybe even earlier.”

“I’ve read that’s it’s production process is very intricate, but not to this extent.” Lena mostly focused on her own studies; unfortunately, film or any type of entertainment wasn’t on her list of courses.

“Tell that to the costume designers. They work in and out every day to have the suits fit us and the vision the director wants.” Brie chuckled at the fact that she was discussing some fo the intricacies of filming with her.

“Mind if I check up on a few things before we go?”

“Go ahead. I’ll be waiting in my car.”

Lena had placed the water bottle back in the fridge a while ago and jolted for the stairs. As soon as she made it to the top she made a dash for her room but skidded to a complete stop as she almost ran into a small brown-haired girl.

“Are you okay, Caitlin?”

Caitlin’s a 4’11 girl, easily mistakable for a child, and what one would call a midget if they wanted to be an asshole about it.

Caitlin nodded, “I’m fine. If I got hurt I probably could just slap a band-aid on it, or use a trick my dad taught me in 4th grade.”

“He’s a doctor right?”

“Yeah, he showed me that I could be in a lot more pain than a little scrape or bruise.”

“What did he do? Show you the patients he worked on?”

Caitlin’s eyes widened and she shook her hands, “Nothing like that… just go into excruciatingly long details on how the bruise could be a lot worse.”

“I gotta get going, see you later tonight?”

“I won’t be going anywhere. Don’t particularly like the dark.”

Lena said her farewells to Caitline and rushed into her room to do a quick check-up and tidy up anything that needed to be, so she can come back to a nice and tidy bedroom. She placed her textbooks in a neat pile on her desk, put her binders in her school bag, and made sure to grab her phone and wallet. She was about to head out of the door, but a sudden pang in her chest caused her to stop.

A hand clutched her breast as she collapsed to the ground. Her breathing got heavier as the pain in her chest became unbearable. She wanted to let out a cry of terror, but her voice was lost and overtaken by her uncontrollable breathing. Her stomach growled in hunger and her mind was trying to tell her something. Blood. She needed to feast on flesh and blood. None of that store-bought shit, but true living flesh and blood. The type to squeal when bitten into, the type that tried to struggle, the type that was aware of its mortality. Something like a human...or exactly that, a human. A wicked smile grew on her lips as a sharp fang started to extend from her canines.

Lena blinked and everything suddenly stopped. Her breathing was back to normal, her chest felt fine, and her stomach stopped growling so intensely. What happened to her just now? She was pretty sure she was thinking about people and their blood, but for what reason? She unconsciously put her thumb to one of her canines and gave it a quick poke, nothing else of note as far as she is aware of. She’ll definitely have to see the Doctor tomorrow, schedule an appointment and all that. She really hopes it was just a momentary lapse in her body, like a sudden feeling of being completely aware of what your body is doing and trying too hard to process it.

Lena quickly checked her phone as she felt it buzz. A groan of disappointment occurred soon after as it was just the weather app deciding to notify her that it’ll be a sparsely cloudy night with a side serving of full moon. Her mild disappointment was interrupted as Brie called out from downstairs.

“Let’s go, Lena!”

“Coming.”

Despite her previous condition, she made a quick dash out of her room and down the stairs. Lena and Brie then made a brisk walk towards Brie’s car. The two got in and Brie quickly pulled out of the driveway. The sun was setting on the horizon, but it was mostly obscured by distant buildings and whatnot. The journey to the production wasn’t very notable. It was just a small rented out secluded park, about a five-minute drive away from the sorority house. A twenty to thirty-minute walk at most. A public bathroom could be seen right a couple of feet away from the parking area. Lena wasn’t going to find herself in there anytime soon, outside public bathrooms aren’t the cleanliest of places.

She got out of the car with Brie and the two made their way to a relatively open area with small trees growing around the area, large rounded rocks one could sit on, and a medium-sized shack that had some power running to it. A light illuminated the shack and voices occasionally came out from it.

Lena looked around confused, “Where’s everyone else? Doesn’t a production usually have more people to run everything?”

“Gynn said something about this being a short film that relies completely on the moon is full. It’ll be filmed in a single night, showed once to the public, and the only copy will be destroyed to make a statement about the world moving on.”

“That seems like a waste of resources.”

“Tell that to men.”

Lena had a feeling that men or women won’t understand the message being sent if the messengers garble and destroy the message as they please, “So who else is here?”

“Just Ana, Gynn, Aria, and Emily.”

“And...what are Aria and Emily doing here?

“They’re friends with Gynn. They usually come to a lot of productions because she invites them. They think they can get a movie deal as assistants and everything will fall into their laps.”

The two approached the illuminated shack, but the door opened before they could reach it. An average woman with brown hair, a small jacket, green slacks, and a small beret on her head stood in the doorframe. She had some freckles going along her face, but it was a good indicator that this was Gynn; someone Lena had met twice, but she made sure to leave a lasting impact on people.

“Brie, sweety, you’re right on time.”

Gynn walked up to Brie and gave her a hug while kissing the girl on the cheeks. Brie returned the kisses in response as a slight blush formed on her own set. Lena denied the hug Gynn was about to give her, knowing that she’ll be blushing up a storm. Gynn wasn’t offended if she was then she wasn’t showing it. The beret-wearing woman spoke up again.

“Costumes are in the shack. You and Ana are going to be shot right behind the shack out of costume first, go towards the collection of rocks where you’ll collect them and quickly change, and you’ll finally walk around together and end up separating in the tree line. Remember your lines?”

“I don’t know. I can’t seem to remember the fifth one. I think it’s..” Brie paused and stood still.

Gynn shook her head, “No, it’s..” Gynn did the exact same thing and stood still...before the two of them burst out in laughter. It was evident that this was going to be a short film without much dialogue.

As the final bits of the sunlight dispersed to make way for the night, Lena felt an unnatural sense of unease. She wasn’t usually afraid of the dark, far from it, but something about tonight felt off. A small flash in her mind showed an image of a large furry beast bitting right into her neck, then ripping her to shreds limb by limb. She shook her head and was brought back to reality.

What was that just now? It felt familiar somehow. She once again felt a pang in her chest similar to the one she felt earlier, “I’m heading to the restroom!”

“What’s wrong?” Brie spoke up but Lena didn’t bother to answer as she made a full-on sprint towards the public toilet.

The public bathroom was a place of true filth and disgusting matter. The ground was solid concrete with stain marks of unknown origin. The nearby stalls had the doors all scratched on and painted all over with graffiti. A multitude of bugs scattered from Lena’s feet as she ran to check the only part of the mirror that wasn’t scribbled in graffiti or completely broken. The sinks were filthy, not a single soul had ever bothered to clean them. One could not fathom to think about how horrendous the toilets must be.

Lena’s breathing got heavier as she clutched her chest. It didn’t take long before she couldn’t even stand on her own two feet.

“What’s happening to….” Lena’s chest constricted and felt like it wasn’t going to stop. Like her own heart was trying to break free from her chest. The hunger in her stomach wouldn’t stop screaming at her. She needed food! She needed flesh! Her arms and legs felt like they were going to explode! She is hungry! She needed the fresh meat, the freshest tastiest meat that can only be found on living creatures!

Her canine teeth started to painfully extend to a more jagged, rudimentary, primal appearance one would find on a saber tooth tiger. The rest of her teeth would follow suit as they all morphed from flats, jagged, in-betweens, to completely sharp and enough to bit through anything. Her eyes changed from a dull brown to a powerful yellow.

Lena’s arms extended ever so more. Her short fingers morphing into terrible claws that could rip everything to shreds. Her legs morphed into something akin to an animal’s hind legs, bending at unnatural angles for a human. Her feet changed into paws and had an extra set of claws on them.

Throughout the entire transformation, Lena’s body was growing hair at an accelerated pace and she was growing in size the longer it went on. Pure black fur grew all around her body. Her head grew larger and her face went from close in proximity to elongated as if to resemble a dog or wolf. She started to gain almost two feet in extra height as her body buffed up to accommodate her new size. Finally, it was over.

Lena’s clothes were stretched to their limits and well beyond that as evident by them being on the floor. There was nothing identifiable on her to show that she transformed into such a terrible creature. Right now, there was no Lena. This is Lena and it was hungry. Lena simply worked on instinct now and it smelled two prey making their way to her location. Being a bastardized version of a wolf, Lena took to the horrid smelling stalls to hide and wait.

“Hey, Lena you in there?”

It heard a voice calling out for something, but it didn’t make a sound. It’s prey needed to be lulled in a false sense of security.

“Hellooooo? Lena? The production is starting and Brie wants to make sure you’re there to see it.” The voice seemed to give up after that, “Fuck it, get in there Emily.”

“I’m not going in there. It could be riddled with bugs.”

“How do you think I feel about it? Fiiiiiine if you’re going to be a pussy about it I’ll go in.”


	4. Chapter 2

Lena saw one of its prey walk into the area alone as the other one didn’t follow. Its prey had a voluptuous and juicy looking body and a strange color of pink in striped patterns to the prey’s otherwise completely brown hair. However, Lena had to wait and see if the other meal was going to walk in. It didn’t want to find itself being prey tonight.

“Is she not in here?”

Drool started to form around its lips as its meal slowly walked towards the other side of the bathroom. When it confirmed that the other meal wasn’t going to follow suit it sprung into action. Lena scrambled as quietly as it could to just be behind its prey. It then started to slowly walk on its hind legs as the prey went a bit further into the bathroom. Its prey stopped and looked towards the ground to find the tattered remains of Lena’s clothes, but before she could crouch down to get a better look...Lena growled an ever so tiny bit.

Its prey turned quickly around and opened its mouth to scream, but Lena would not allow that as its claws slashed across her neck. A barely audible gurgle was let out and Lena’s prey fell to the ground, dead. It felt a bit disappointed the strange haired prey was so quick to fall, but its hunger overcame that disappointment. Lena was so hungry that it didn’t even savor its meal. It took one bite into the juicy woman and then it quickly scarfed down the entire body, bone and all. It noticed that its eating echoed a bit loudly in the bathroom, especially when its teeth hit the bone. However, the second prey didn’t seem to run away. Lena could still smell its second meal just waiting outside the bathroom. Whether they were scared or didn’t notice the loud noises, Lena didn’t care.

Lena finished eating its first meal, but it was still hungry! Lena made a quick scamper to the entrance of the bathroom on all fours. Its second prey was still waiting foolishly at the entrance, just waiting to get pounced on!

“Aria? What’s taking so long?”

Emily would be answered with a full-on tackle from it. The brown-haired girl let out a small scream before its jaws clamped down on her throat. Unfortunately, Lena’s second prey was a twig in comparison as Emily didn’t satisfy any of its hunger even when it ate every piece of her body. Lena made a growl of disappointment as did its own stomach loudly proclaim that it was still hungry. Lena granted its stomach’s wish for more food as it smelled three unfortunate souls nearby.

Lena got on all fours once again and made a dash towards the lone shack quietly. The grass gave a much easier time disguising its steps as it muffled her movement. She made it to the cabin in no time. There was one on the roof of the cabin and two more just on the other side of where Lena was.

“Action!”

Two of its prey started to walk away in the same direction together, but the one on the roof stayed. On instinct, Lena scampered up the roof and was quick to end the life of Gynn on the roof. A single slash from its claws once again worked on its feeble prey. However, the body still had its uses for Lena. It threw the body towards the other prey and managed to hit one of them. As soon as it threw the body it once again ran on all fours.

“Ana is yo-Gynn?!”

The standing Brie let out a scream. It could be as loud as it could be, but the scream wouldn’t make it past the park. Ana had been knocked unconscious, but at the very least she wouldn’t die screaming. Lena pounced on the screaming girl and brought its snout as close as it could to hers, growling as one last form of intimidation against the defenseless prey. The girl let out another scream, but it didn’t matter at this rate. Her fate was sealed. A single bite to the heart killed her. Her scream instantly faded akin to her life.

Lena finally took this moment to savor the meal in front of it. This one’s heart tasted splendid compared to the other meals it scarfed down earlier. It took a moment to grab the other two women and take a bite from their hearts, obviously killing Ana who was merely unconscious. Their hearts didn’t taste as great as Brie’s, but Lena enjoyed them all the same. Lena tore the flesh from the bone this time instead of scarfing it down. The arms and legs didn’t have much to offer on all three of them, but it didn’t care. Gynn had the tastiest legs and Ana had the tastiest arms.

When it came to the guts, intestines, and whatever else was in their main bodies Ana and Gynn were the same as Lena quickly ate the both of them up, but Brie’s? The instinct-driven bastardization of a wolf actually slowed down to savor the taste. It slowly bit down on the pancreas and quickly divided the small intestines. The internal organs were simply bliss to it and it whined as soon as it was done with Brie.

Lena’s stomach was satisfied as it left the bodies to be picked apart by whatever scavengers come to eat the leftover pieces of flesh on their bones. Even though its stomach was satisfied, Lena wasn’t satisfied enough to let out a howl of any sort. It knew that when it howled it would truly be satisfied. Eating a little more comes second now because now the hunt was going to be for its own amusement.

Lena ran through the night, looking for prey to simply end their lives. The night was still young and it had the energy to spare. It ran on all fours as the concrete beneath gave it some good distance without much friction. Lena then took to the rooftops as soon as it came to a neighborhood. It could smell so many preys, but many were huddled together and inside. Even an instinct-driven being knew exactly what territory was and even weaker prey can get dangerous when you encroach upon their territory. Strength in numbers still existed after all.

It stopped on a roof as it saw two potential prey fighting one another. A wondrous scene for it as disputes were an opportune time to kill two prey trying to overpower one another.

“I told you to never fuck with me!”

“I haven’t fucked you at all, Elena.”

“You know what I mean you skank!”

Elena had pulled Caroline to a secluded section between two newly renovated houses. She knew that Caroline usually walked down this path to go fuck whatever had three legs and didn’t usually think when a woman got naked for them.

“Gawwwwd! You seriously should go and get laid. I can make it easier for you and get you into a threesome. I’m sure Trev wouldn’t mind.”

Caroline winked which just made Elena even madder.

“It would just be easier on the world if you killed yourself. Do you think the world needs more disease-riddled bitches like you? Easily do us all a favor.”

The blond simply snorted, “Did you never pay attention to those documentaries on bullying?”

“And your dumb lusty ass did? I cringed every time I saw those!” Elena shook her head as the blond was trying to distract her from what was really important. She crossed her arms and walked a couple of feet away from the blond with her back turned to her, “I can make your life a living hell and you know it.” She paused to see if the bimbo had anything to say to that. Surprisingly she didn’t hear a slutty comeback, so she naturally continued.

“Now I’ll say this one more time. Keep the fuck-” Elena turned around to find that Caroline was nowhere to be found, “the hell did she-” Elena’s question would be answered as Caroline’s mangled corpse dropped to the ground faster than a pancake. She was about to scream but was immediately blinded by a claw that slashed at her eyes. She let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground clutching her slashed eyes.

Lena had the mindset of quickly killing the two in the secluded area and use them as a quick snack, but when it set its eyes on Elena a sudden swell of hatred and anger swelled up inside. Caroline died without so much as a peep as Lena used its mouth to throw her to chomp on her head and throw her in the air. However, Lena could only see red with Elena. It wanted to see her suffer a bit before she died.

“C-C-Caroline?! What happened?! I-” Elena stuttered as she kept cradling her eyes trying to not cry. It became apparent that the tears hurt when she did try to cry, “Caroline where are you?”

Elena seemed to be in a bit of denial as Lena watched the blind woman roll all over trying to both calm herself and find Caroline, “L-look I’m- I’m- I’ll apologize to you if you get me to the hospital, please Caroline.” If Lena had any sense of its original consciousness it would just know that Elena was just lying. She would never apologize to anyone.

Elena stabilized herself a bit, blood still leaking from her eyes and her hands covered in said blood. She shakily placed a hand on the ground and tried to get up, but she collapsed as her hand slipped from all the blood on them.

“Please, Caroline, you can’t leave me like this.” Elena was trying so hard to sound composed. Lena had stood on its hind legs the entire time and stepped a bit closer.

“Come on, just take me to the hospital. Don’t tell me you’re actually dead are you? How would you even come falling out of the sky like that of course not, just my mind trying to justify why I’m blind right? Caroline?” Elena managed to get on her knees and crawl towards Lena. She reached a hand out towards its hind legs and managed to barely wrap her hand around the front, “Caroline? I didn’t think your legs we-”

It happened in an instant. Elena’s arm was severed from a quick strike from Lena’s claws. Before Elena could register what just happened and scream, it used one of its hind legs to knock the wind out of her and pin her down. Elena could only let out a constricted gasp of pain as Lena applied pressure to her stomach like she was an old chew toy.


	5. Chapter 3

“Stop”

Lena simply applied more pressure as the girl tried to cling to life. It felt almost cathartic to it for reasons unknown. It wasn’t even going to eat her. Elena just needed to suffer for the most part. It then snapped one of her legs like a twig and watched Elena’s expression with interest as she wanted to shout in pain, but most of the wind was still forced out of her via the large foot pressing down on her. It heard something break or get squished somewhere in her stomach and not soon after blood started to rush out of Elena’s mouth. Her mouth was still twitching indicating that she’s alive but probably didn’t have much time left on her anyway. Lena simply broke the other leg and broke her other arm just to ensure that if she lived, then her existence would be forever suffering.

Lena kicked the body away not caring if she lived or died and once again ran off into the night. The moon full moon shined overhead in its full glory. Lena wanted to howl so bad. Howl so it can brag about the amazing hunt that it partook in. Howl to show that it claimed a certain territory. Howl to prove that it was as powerful as it felt. Howl to just howl. However, Lena wasn’t satisfied enough to howl just yet. It needed more. Just one single more prey to annihilate. One more prey to give a feeling of absolute power. One more prey to have it hopelessly cling to its worthless life.

Its wish would be granted as a single prey walked out of a house that felt vaguely familiar to it. Indeed the human form of Lena lived in this sorority house. No lights were on and the short looking prey walked outside and looked around. Lena decided to stalk its prey and slowly encroach on it.

Caitlin had tried to see what was wrong with the powerbox as all the lights had suddenly gone out. The powerbox inside didn’t do anything so she searched up online on what else could be done other than to call the repairman so late into the night. It turned out the only thing she needed to do was go around the backyard and flip a switch to turn it off and back on again. At least she hoped it would be the only thing she had to do. She went outside carrying a strong flashlight to at least illuminate a small area, unlike her phone flashlight.

“What was that?” Caitlin hadn’t even gotten a few steps out before she shone the flashlight somewhere else. A bird flew out of the nearby bushes as the sudden light frightened it, “Just a bird.” Caitlin sighed in relief as she tried to find the external power box. She didn’t have to look very far as the external power box was just a couple of feet away from the door. She just needed to rush to it and flip the switch from off to on...after waiting a few seconds before turning it back on of course....she really didn’t want to stay out here longer than she needed to be.

“Maybe I shouldn’t...no I’m already out here.” Caitlin was debating on whether or not she should head back inside and just wait it out. She did get the advice on how to fix the power from the internet after all. After a couple of seconds of internal debating, she finally decided to at least brave it out in the darkness.

“The darkness isn’t scary if you live in a safe neighborhood. It’s just right next to the house I can run inside if anything scary comes out. Call the police if I have to.” Her shaky voice was trying to convince herself that she could brave the darkness. She let out a shriek and her heart spiked as a squirrel rushed out of the gutters and landed directly in front of her. Her heart calmed down as she let out a sigh of relief as it was just that, a squirrel. She didn’t want to be in the darkness any longer so she made a dash to the external power box.

Caitlin found the switch on the side and flipped it to the off position and waited a couple of seconds. She heard a sound approach from behind her and she spun around to see what it was. A cat hissed and scampered off as soon as the light shined on it. Lena once again sighed in relief. 

“Maybe there isn’t anything scary in the dark?”

Caitlin shined the light on something else as soon as she heard another sound, the same cat from before decided it wanted to circle back around. It didn’t react as negatively to the light as before, but it only stared at Caitlin and calmly walked away. Caitlin decided enough was enough anyway and flipped the switch back up. By some miracle, the solution actually worked and the outside lights flipped on after only a second. The area around her was illuminated and a smile popped on her face as she turned back to head inside.

Caitlin could only see the jaws clamp down on her head at the absolute last second. Lena crushed her skull with the mighty force of its sharp teeth and applied as much pressure as it could in the second her entire head was enveloped in Lena’s mouth. Caitlin’s head popped off like a grape to a stem and the body collapsed soon after. Since her head was small like her stature Lena easily swallowed the crushed head.

It finally felt the satisfaction it needed. Enough so to jump on the roof of the sorority, point up towards the full moon, and howl. Howl with such intense ferocity that it echoed throughout the city. Howl enough to show off that it had a successful hunt. How to establish that it was the dominating force in this territory. Lena didn’t stop howling for a full minute as its first true hunt was a success. It felt like it could go on forever, but even it had a need to breathe every once in a while, so it stopped.

A dozen more howls could be heard in the distance...responding to Lena.


End file.
